


Cool Down

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, General au, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, handjobs, jack is a jerk but hey at least it amuses us all ahahah, rhysie lets his freak flag fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys wants Jack to do morenormalthings with him instead of exotic vacations or expensive restaurants. So Jack goes with him to the gym... and also the showers at the gym >:3One of my older works from a tumblr prompt request meme:"What if someone catches us?” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> In Rhys' defense, Jack can be very persuasive xD AHAH

Rhys hadn’t thought that Jack accompanying him to the gym would end up this way. Mass murder and blood, okay. Possibility that Jack might drown next-lane swimmers while Rhys watched from the second floor treadmill above the pool, well, yeah. The way the man glared and yelled while he did laps made Rhys think that that was a definite.

And honestly if Jack had an issue with other people outpacing him in the pool or swimming _too close_ to him two lanes over, then why the hell had he come in the first place? 

Yeah yeah Rhys had been complaining that he wanted to do more _normal_ things with Jack. Reserving an entire restaurant or buying out the whole movie theater was nice and fun, but sometimes Rhys just wanted to experience things with Jack in a more _normal_ setting. Like enjoying an entire crowd of people laughing at something funny on screen or having store clerks ask if they could assist with anything with _out_ cautious fear in their eyes. 

So yeah, Jack had invited himself to Rhys’ gym, _not_ closed it down just for the two of them, and he’d already scared an entire swimming class into ending early. Rhys thought for sure that the professional swimmers’ blood would be dying the pool a murky red color by the end of Jack’s workout. 

_That_ was what he’d expected.

Not _this_ , not backed into a shower stall trying to keep quiet while Jack just grinned and worked him over.  


“ _Save water this way_ ,” Jack had told him as he entered the stall sometime after Rhys and pulled back the heavy curtain. 

Rhys, to his credit, _had_ protested at first. “What if someone catches us?” He personally _liked_ this gym. He didn’t want to end up having to switch. Handsome Jack or not, they’d assuredly bar him from coming back for getting freaky in the public showers.

“No one will catch us, kitten,” Jack promised him as he nibbled Rhys’ ear and rubbed up against him. Rhys was squeezing his eyes shut, trying to fight the interest that jolted through him as Jack pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “But just in case, you better cover that sweet mouth, pumpkin. You know how loud you can be.”

Jack was slowly grinding his hips against the younger man, rubbing up against him and kissing him deeply. He smoothed back Rhys’ wet hair with his fingers and held the younger man by the back of his head as he devoured him. Both men’s heart rates were picking up and Rhys could feel himself getting flush as he felt Jack’s cock hard against his belly. When the older man ground against him, he lightly moaned into his mouth.

Jack broke from his lips and grinned a dirty smile, taking them both up in hand, and Rhys was a little ashamed at how hard the idea of going at it in the gym showers had made him. 

It was a pretty popular gym as far as the choices went, and he could hear people coming in and out since he’d entered the stall. Locker doors opening and closing, footfalls as people entered and exited, and other people using other shower stalls in the near vicinity. If he was as loud as Jack usually got him, _everyone_ would hear; especially in the tiled cubicle.

Rhys had a hand clasped over his own mouth as Jack nibbled at his neck and rocked against the younger man. The water running down their bodies and the precome they were both leaking had everything deliciously slick under Jack’s palm. Rhys was entirely focused on what Jack was doing go him, _pretty_ certain his muffled moans couldn’t be heard over the water, but Jack’s dirty chuckle made him consider otherwise.

The older man moaned into his skin as Rhys’ hand on his ass dug into his flesh in pleasure, and Jack only worked them faster, biting Rhys at the base of the neck.

The shower curtain next to his stall was opened and then closed, followed by the sound of the water being turned on right on the other side of the wall.

“Come on Rhysie,” Jack whispered in his ear, voice thick with lust. “Come with me.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over Rhys’ slit as they thrust at one another, bit his neck as Rhys bit his own hand. Jack’s strokes sped up as his breaths came faster, hips grinding hard against the younger man as he urged his orgasm onward. “Come with me, sugar….or I’ll make them all hear you.”

Rhys moaned at the thought as he felt his balls pull up tight against his body, and he was sobbing into his own hand as he was coming hard from the odd appeal of Jack’s threat. His hips hitched against the older man as his body jerked. Jack milked everything Rhys had to give before letting him go.

The older man half-laughed as he took the younger man by both hips and humped against Rhys’ oversensitive cock, muttering just quietly enough that it was hard to hear. The younger man whined at the treatment even as Jack was coming, his release splashing onto Rhys’ belly before the water washed everything away.

Jack leaned against him even as Rhys leaned against the tiled wall for support. After the blood rushing in his ears had subsided, Rhys listened for the telltale signs that anyone might have heard them or knew there were two of them in there. But there was nothing. Jack just took Rhys’ face between his hands with a pleased, satisfied smirk, and spent some time kissing the younger without hurry.

Feeling he was getting pruny, Rhys left the shower first, and Jack followed shortly after. 

Jack was giving him sly looks the entire time as they dressed, but just shrugged off Rhys’ inquiries if he was planning more mischief, and the younger man forgot about it as they left for home.

It wasn’t until later that it occurred to Rhys that he had visible red marks marring his skin where Jack had kissed on him. 

He wouldn’t be going back to that gym after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Save water, bathe with a friend ;) AHAHAHA jack you shithead xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
